Dean's Daughter
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: AU. Impala Series. When Dean was thirteen his girlfriend/bestfriend Faith got knocked up by him. Her family forced his from town and he never learned what happened to his kid. Now eightteen and in a town looking for a hunt he finds out their living there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.**_

**_The characters Kat and Faith come from a role playing game of Supernatural I had last year. We didn't do the math on the ages until I started writing this story to fill in the gaps in the RP and than realized Dean and Faith were only thirteen when she got knocked up. After some descussion with some of my friends I decided to just leave the ages the way they are._**

_Impala Series_

_1997_

CHAPTER 1

The ringing cell phone had woken both teenagers, but Sam's fourteen-year-old hand was the first to reach it. He didn't get any complaints from his eight-teen year old brother who just rolled back on his side and went back to sleep even though it was his phone that had rang. "Hello?" Sam glanced at the clock on the bed stand seeing it was two in the morning. Fear griped him thinking something had happened to their father, but it went away as he heard the shower running in the bathroom. Who would call this time at night?

The line was silent for a moment and Sam was ready to hit the off button just as a teenage girl finally spoke. "Uh hi…Sammy? Is Dean there?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's Sam and he's sleeping. I'll let him know you called in the morning." He was not about to wake up Dean again just for one of his skank girlfriends.

"My names Faith Jones…I'm not sure if you remember me. I was a friend of Dean's when we were thirteen…The five months you were in Salem Massachusetts. I live in Parctus Michigan now. I saw your Dad's Impala at the restaurant in town earlier. I really need to talk to Dean."

Sam looked at his brothers sleeping form. He almost woke him until he noticed Dean's hand under his pillow and very possibly around the handle of his knife. "Yeah that's not going to happen tonight."

"Sam please…"

John left the bathroom, pulling on a T-shirt. "Whose on the phone?"

"Some girl for Dean." He saw his Dad roll his eyes and laughed. "Faith, what's your phone number and I'll have Dean call you…"

The cell phone was snatched out of Sam's hand as John grabbed it and brought it to his own ear. "Faith from Salem?"

"Oh um hi, Mr. Winchester. I didn't think you'd be there. Sorry for disturbing your sleep. I'll call…"

"Don't worry about it, Hun. How are you? How's…" He realized he never got the kids name. Didn't want to know. Didn't really want Dean to know either, but it wasn't his choice to make anymore since his eldest had turned eight-teen a few months ago. "How's your daughter?" He nudged the bed Dean was sleeping on and when that didn't wake him up he smacked him.

"Were…good."

Dean woke and gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

John held the phone out to the younger man. "Faith Jones."

Dean blinked and looked like he hadn't heard his father right, but sat up and took the phone any ways. "Faith?"

"Hello, Dean." Her voice sent shivers down his back, but in a good way. "I know it's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you." How could he forget? Specially now with hearing the sexy tone of her voice. It had changed and grown so much since they were thirteen, but it still brought back memories of that outspoken wild thirteen year old girl he had befriended all those years ago in Salem. The girl who had helped him baby-sit Sam. The girl he could spend hours talking to about supernatural things, without telling her what their father did of course, and watching horror movies. The girl who had been his first in many ways. How could he forget her? "How are you?" He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, so his Dad and Sam could get some sleep. Dean shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bath tube. "It's good to hear your voice."

The woman on the other end laughed happily and he thought he heard tears. "Its good to hear yours too. I'm good. Going to school and working when I'm not. Your daughter and I are staying at my Aunt and Uncles place. Been since I had her."

Dean grinned at the words your daughter. He had a little girl. "What's she like?" He turned sideways and leaned back against the wall as he balanced on the bathtub. He put one leg bent in front of him.

"She has your green eyes. Blonde hair I guess came from your mother? She's only four so she hasn't really gained a personality yet that's her own yet, but she loves hearing ghost stories and watching horror movies. She beats up the boys in her play group." She laughed. "But the boys just love her. She so beautiful."

"You're going to have to put a stop to that. No dating till she's…thirty?"

Faith laughed. "Forty…Fifty at the most. Were in Parctus. I saw you driving your fathers Impala earlier. Would you like to meet her?"

Dean looked towards the bathroom door. Would it be right to meet her? "Ye…Yes." He wasn't really sure and he hoped his voice didn't betray it. Unfortunately in the late night it had.

"I don't expect anything from you, Dean. I just thought you might want to meet your daughter. Sorry to have…"

"WAIT." Dean did not want her to hang up even though he knew he had screwed up royally. "I'm sorry. I think about our child all the time. I just never thought I would meet her. I was just thrown off. I want to meet her. How about breakfast in the morning?"

"I can't." She sounded disappointed. The young hunter wondered if it had been because of the way he answered? "I have work in the morning and than school. We have to meet some place private. My Aunt and Uncle wouldn't like us getting together. I'll think of a place and call you back?"

"That should be fine. Were going to be here for only a week. Just passing through."

"I…Goodnight, Dean." The call ended.

Dean looked at the phone than got up. He clicked the light off before opening the bathroom door so not to disrupt his sleeping family in the room. Once Dean's eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Sam asleep, but his Dad was wide-awake and sitting in a chair. The man watched him and Dean climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Well?"

Dean had been in the process of laying down when he heard his Dad's question. "Well what?" Than it dawned on him. "You really want to know?"

"Dean, We stayed a way because its what Faith's parents thought was best." He heard a noise from Sam's bed and stopped talking long enough to make sure the fourteen-year-old wasn't waking up. When the teen just rolled over he continued. "That's babies my Grand child. I would like to know something about it."

Dean studied him. "It's a girl. She has Mom's blonde hair and my green eyes. Other than that all I know is she likes horror movies and scary stories. Oh and she beats up little boys."

His father…actually smiled. "She sounds like a beautiful little girl and a true Winchester at that."

Dean finished laying down, but still watched his father. He wanted to see his reaction to what he said next. "Their here. Faith wants me to meet her. I told her I will."

John moved to the end of Dean's bed and sat down. "Are you sure that's what your want? You'll probably never see them or hear from them again."

"I know and yes its what I want. If Faith changes her mind about it I wont push it, but I do want to see her."

John looked at the wall. "Can I come?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear you right?" When his Dad looked back at him he saw something in the man's eyes. "Uh sure. Let me talk to Faith first and make sure its okay with her."

John patted Dean's leg. "Get some sleep." The older man moved to the rollaway bed and laid down.

Dean closed his eyes, but doubted he would get any sleep the remainder of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dean laid in bed for a few hours before grabbing some clothes from his bag and headed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower trying not to make so much noise than got dressed and did his usual morning routine. It was earlier than he usually did everything, but he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. He left the bathroom and grabbed his wallet shoving it in his pants pocket and put on his watch, taking note of the time. Six A.M. An ungodly time to be up. Dean sat down on the bed and pulled on his socks and boots just as his Dad stirred. "I'm going for breakfast."

John nodded and threw his legs over the side of the rollaway. "I have some things I have to do so let Sam sleep in. I'll leave a note for him and join you after I get ready. We can bring him back something." He headed into the bathroom.

Dean pulled on his leather jacket than grabbed his cell phone and the keys to the Impala. He was almost out the door when he remembered to grab his room key off the bedside table. With that now in his jacket pocket he left the motel room. He passed a teenage girl and her mom entering the room next door and flashed them a smile. "Morning, ladies." He continued to the driver's door of the Impala, which was parked directly in front of their room.

When he climbed in he saw the teenage girl smile at him like he knew she would, but was surprised when her mother flashed him one too and licked her lips as her daughter entered the room. Dean just smirked at the older woman and started the car. He saw the predatory look in her eyes and mentally decided he would wait for her to enter he room next time before exiting his. Or maybe set her up with his Dad. God only knew the last time he'd gotten laid. The Impala left the parking lot and Dean drove towards the diner they had eaten at yesterday. Parctus was a small town and most of it was still asleep, but surprisingly the early birds actually waved at him as he passed. Dean raised an eyebrow at that because most small towns they've been too the people weren't too friendly to strange guys driving a muscle car. After the third person waving Dean did a slight wave back each time. He felt like being on the look out for Sheriff Taylor and Deputy Fife. The town was one of those small towns where nothing happened except pranks from bored teens. Dean knew from experience that very few small towns never had anything ever happen. There was always something either someone was hiding or just called it a story. Parctus was no exception. His family hadn't just been passing through. There was a job here.

Two families on the out skirts of town both vanished within a week of each other. They had already considered the possibilities that the families had just run off or the second one having to do with the disappearance of the first family, but that had been ruled out when there didn't seem to be any connection between the two. The first family had been new to town and the other a triving farm. Still it may be nothing paranormal. They would find out later after doing some detective work. With the reaction his Dad had last night he figured his Dad planned on staying at least a week even if nothing panned out. He didn't realize his Dad would want to ever see the child he had with his old friend.

Dean remembered the disappointment his Dad expressed when they learned Faith was pregnant. Dean himself had been more scared more than he had ever been before. They were just thirteen and had screwed up. They both knew it and being thirteen they let their parents decide what to do about it. Abortion was out of the question for Faith's parents. Adoption was considered, but his Dad had taken him and Sam out of Salem before he learned what had happened. Over the years he came up with several possibilities. What happened last night wasn't one of them. He never thought Faith would be the one who found him. With how much his family moved around and covered their tracks he knew their child wouldn't have even been able to find him if it had wanted to. Now him finding them sure, but Faith finding him by chance had been a long shot. One that had actually happened.

Dean pulled in a parking space in front of the diner and was glade to see it open. With how quiet the town was he hadn't been so sure. Dean climbed out of the Impala and entered the restaurant. The tables and booths were all empty, but three elderly men sat at the counter drinking coffee and talking. Dean took a seat in the last booth where he could see both the door and the rest of the diner. As soon as the eight-teen year old man sat down a middle-aged waitress with dark hair came from behind the counter and placed a menu on the table in front of him.

"Morning, Hun. Know what you want or do you need me to come back?"

"I'll just have coffee right now. I'm waiting for my Dad before I order."

The woman looked at the young man at the booth. "You don't look old enough to be drinking coffee."

"Claire, let the boy have coffee if he wants coffee." One of the men at the counter said looking at them. "When I was his age I had already had my first beer."

"I'm eight-teen. Its fine." Dean couldn't believe he didn't sound agitated. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the diner?

Claire smiled at him than headed behind the counter. "You are not suggesting I serve that boy a beer are you?"

"Don't be turning my words around on me." The man said. "The point was it was just coffee. Last I checked there wasn't a legal age for it." The man looked at Dean. "Son, since you're just having coffee why don't you join us up here at the counter?"

"That's alright...thanks. I'm fine right here."

The man patted the stole next to him. "It's alright. We don't bite."

Claire returned to the booth with Dean's coffee. "Only when they don't have their dentures in." One of the men made a biting sound at her.

Dean actually smirked at that. He got up and took his coffee up to the counter where he sat down next to the man who had spoke. He took a drink of the coffee and found it better than most places.

The man looked at Dean. "You a Wolverines fan?"

It took Dean a minute to realize just what he was talking about. "The football team?" The man nodded. "I've moved around so much I've never really gotten into sports."

The man dismissed his comment. "That's alright. We'll convert you. Just try to keep up." He looked at his friends. "Yes I know they've had a slow season, but if they get their act together they could make it to one of the final games."

"Football again? We need to find you guys a hobby." A teenage girl with dark hair and brown eyes walked out of the kitchen as she put her hair in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing a waitress's uniform, but instead had on an apron over jeans and a black blouse. "Don't you guys ever watch anything other than football?"

"TV Land." Answered the man next to Dean.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Not what I was talking about ED. I meant newer stuff."

"Faith," Dean choked on his coffee when the man next to ED spoke her name which got him a weird look from all of them. Dean kept his eyes down. The man continued. "What is it you watch that's in with the kids?"

"Good point, Ralph. I'm lucky if I watch anything that isn't Sesame street or horror movies." Faith hadn't really paid much attention to Dean when she entered. Raising a kid had matured her past the check out every hot guy in her immediate radius stage. Two women entered and Faith headed over to the table they sat down at.

ED looked at Dean. "Faith doesn't get out much. She's a beautiful young woman who needs a good man to take care of her." He looked Dean up and down. "You look like a hard worker. Got a girlfriend?"

Dean so wanted to crawl under his stole right now. "Uh no I don't, but I wont be in town long."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Leave the boy alone, ED. Our Faith does fine on her own. It's hard being a single mother." She watched the girl talk to the two women. "I'm just glade she has her Aunt and Uncle to help. I would love to find the boy who knocked her up though and give him a piece of my mind. I don't care how young they were. That little girl is half his responsibility."

Faith looked up from pouring the two women their coffee. "I can hear…" Her eyes spotted the Impala parked out front and she slowly turned towards the counter to look at Dean's back.

Claire looked at Faith than Dean.

Dean turned slightly on the stole and looked at Faith. All Faith had to see was those green eyes. The same eyes her daughter had. She had seen the Impala there last night, but didn't see Dean himself. Now she suddenly realized she couldn't deal with this as well as she thought she could. The pot slipped from her hands. Dean was off the stole quickly and caught it, one hand on the handle and one hand under the hot bottom to keep it from crashing to the floor. He quickly pulled his hand away from the bottom and stood back up. "I knew this would be awkward…If I had known you worked here I wouldn't have come here."

"Excuse me." Faith left him with the coffeepot and walked back into the kitchen.

Dean wanted to follow her, but decided against it. He didn't know what else to do so he finished pouring the two women their coffee than returned to the counter and handed Claire the coffeepot. "I need to get the check for my coffee. I better go."

Claire wasn't sure what was going on and wasn't going to be letting him out of her place without finding out. "Son, you better be telling me why my best worker just ran out of here."

What the hell. He might as well tell her. Dean smirked. "I'm the guy you want to give a piece of your mind to."

"I'm glade I stopped in here this morning." The third guy who he didn't know a name for yet spoke.

A scream sounded from behind the building. Dean almost reacted, but than heard the back door slam open and a few seconds later Faith returned to the front of the diner. She walked around the counter to where Dean stood. She hugged him. "Its great seeing you again, Dean."

"Yeah you too…Faith, can you let me go?"

She tightened the hug. "Remember the scene from Pet Sematary where Louis is waiting in his kitchen for Rachel to return from the dead and when she does he hugs her."

"Actually they were kissing and she had a knife in her hand. Are you planning on stabbing me in the back, Faith?"

She patted his back. "I would, but there would be too much blood to clean up and I have to be to school soon." She laid her head on his shoulder. Dean put his arms around her and held her. Faith suddenly remembered she was at work. "Oh uh I need to get back to work." She stepped back and saw the grin Claire and the guys were giving her. She headed back into the kitchen.

Dean sat back down on the stole. "Still planning on yelling at me?"

Claire shook her head. "Nah." She leaned on the counter and looked at him as the door to the diner opened again. "Just tell me this. You're a man now. What are you planning on doing now that you've just found the woman whose birthed your child?"

John stopped behind Dean and cleared his throat, hearing the question. "Dean, let's sit at a booth."

Dean grabbed his coffee and got off the stole. He stopped and looked at Claire. "It's not just my decision. Faith has a mind of her own. She's raised our daughter for the past four years, so she has more right to her than I do. When we decide she'll tell you if she wants to." Dean sat down in the booth his Dad picked. It was the same one he had been sitting in earlier. "Faith, works here."

Faith walked out of the kitchen with the two women's food than walked back behind the counter. She grabbed the coffeepot and two menus before walking over to Dean and John. "Hello, Mr. Winchester." Her tone was icy. She put the menus down on the table than poured him a cup of coffee. "Know what you want or do you need time?"

John went first, barely glancing at the menu. "Two eggs over easy and sausage. For Dean you might want to get another pad."

Dean shot him a look. "Same except I also want hash browns and bacon."

"With an appetite like that he's a keeper!" Claire yelled from behind the counter. John just shook his head.

Faith looked at Dean. "She's trying to marry us isn't she?"

He nodded. "I think she's already picking out dates in her head."

Faith groaned and turned around. "Claire, trust me. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" She headed into the kitchen.

John nodded towards the window and Dean saw two cars pull up. One a station wagon and one a sheriff cruiser. A woman got a little girl with blonde hair out of the station wagon and a man got out of the sheriff cruiser and walked towards them. Dean watched the little girl than looked at his Dad. "I think we better leave."

John placed a hand on Dean's arm. "Play it cool. It might not be her."

The Sheriff, Woman, and little girl entered the diner. "Hello, everyone." The Sheriff said in a greeting and the group sat in the booth behind Dean. The girl sat down next to the Sheriff, but leaned over the side of the booth and looked at Dean and John with stunning green eyes. She smiled at Dean than returned back to her own booth.

John chuckled. "You are so screwed."

Dean groaned. "I should have tried sleeping harder."

Claire went into the kitchen than came back out with a glass of chocolate milk and an iced tea on a trey. She grabbed the coffeepot as she walked. As she got to the table she suddenly realized this was not going to work. "Be a dear and put the glasses on the table." She said to Dean.

Dean froze, looking at his Dad than got up and took the glasses from the trey. He sat the iced tea down in front of the woman and the chocolate milk down in front of the little girl. The little girl gave him another questioning look and he returned to his seat.

"Thanks so much." Claire said, smirking as she poured the sheriff his coffee.

"Not a problem." Dean muttered quietly.

"We had some excitement here this…"

ED had seen Dean's discomfort and cleared his throat loudly. He elbowed Ralph next to him and Ralph seeing what was up started coughing. The third guy started patting Ralph on the back. "Good lord, Claire." He said playing along. "What on earth did you put in this coffee this morning?"

She looked at the three of them. "Just a little extra rat poison since the normal amount doesn't seem to be working."

The Sheriff smiled. "What excitement, Claire?"

"Bob here just got himself some viagra!" ED suddenly answered. "Yep he's one happy camper. Couldn't wait to tell us."

John shook his head and whispered across the table to Dean. "Made friends already I see."

"Apparently so."

Faith returned from the kitchen with their food. She paused as she saw the group at the booth behind Dean.

"Mommy!" The little girl jumped out of the booth and ran to Faith, hugging her legs.

"Mommy's going to drop the trey." Faith caught Dean's eyes and he watched the two of them. "You need to let go."

"Don't let go, runt. I got it." Dean got out of the booth and took the trey from her. He put the food down on the table than put the trey on the counter. He caught the Sheriff watching him as he returned to the booth with his Dad.

The girl grabbed Faith's hand and led her over to the table with her Aunt and Uncle. Faith mouthed at Dean a thank you. He nodded. Claire took down the order at the Sheriff's table and took it into the back.

The diner door opened and Sam entered. He looked around until he found Dean and his father. "You two could have waited for me." Dean refused to move over, so Sam slide in next to his father.

"And miss all this? I don't think so." John said after swallowing some egg.

Sam gave him an odd look. "Miss what? Dean, what is he talking about?"

"Just shut up, Sam. Please." Dean felt a slight shift in the weight of his seat and he looked down to his right to see Faith's daugh…His daughter sitting next to him. "Can I help you?"

She looked up at him with her green eyes. "What's that?" She pointed at his necklace.

"It's a symbol of the bull-man. It's a protection amulet."

He swore her eyes were looking right through him as she looked at him unblinking. It was eerie. "Why would you need protection?" Her eyes widened. "Are you a super hero?"

"Don't bother the customers, hunny." Faith said, pulling her daughter out of the booth. "Pancakes and orange juice, Sam?" She asked not realizing she called him by name.

Sam gave her an odd look. "Yeah…"

Faith headed into the kitchen.

The Sheriff looked down at his four-year-old niece as she squirmed in her seat trying to look at the two men and teenager in the booth behind him. Faith had known one of their names yet he didn't recognize them or the Impala or the truck that was parked out front. Sam and…Dean. The younger one called the young man Dean. Dean and Sam. Where had he heard those names? He removed a pad of paper from his pocket and a pen and wrote something on it. He showed the question to his wife.

"Um if I remember correctly I think his name was...Dean Winchester I think." She suddenly leaned across the table and whispered. "The kid behind you?"

The sheriff shrugged.

The little girl was peering over into the Winchester's booth. "Which one are you?"

"Which one em I what?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Dean like it should be obvious. "Which Super Hero. Are you Wolverine?"

Sam burst out laughing. "Is she serious?"

Dean looked at her. "Do I look like Wolverine?"

She seemed to really study Dean. "No…You're too young." She turned back around in the booth.

"At least she didn't think you were a Power Ranger." Sam offered as he grabbed a piece of bacon off Dean's plate.

Dean glared at him and took a drink of coffee. On the other side of where he was sitting the Sheriff whispered a question to the little girl and she leaned over again. "Are you Dean Winchester?"

At that moment Faith walked out of the kitchen with Sam's food and drink. She heard the question and caught Dean's eyes as she put the items on the table. She places a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah. He is."

At that moment Claire came out with the food for the Sheriff's table and put it down. "Well now that that's out of the way…"

The Sheriff stood up and Faith pulled her daughter out of the booth as her Uncle exited it. "Not here." She hissed at him with pleading eyes. "Not now."

The Sheriff turned to the Winchester's table. "Dean, I want to talk to you later."

"I don't think…" John started, but Dean cut him off.

"After breakfast?"

The Sheriff nodded. "That will be fine." He got back into his own booth.

The four-year-old grabbed her food and put it on the table next to Dean's. She climbed into the booth and started eating. "If you're not Wolverine than which one are you?"

Dean thought about it as he ate some hash browns. After he swallowed he answered her question. "Ghost Rider."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Everyone had finished their breakfasts and Faith was back in the kitchen removing her apron and grabbing her book bag for school. Through the glass in the swinging door she watched Dean remain sitting in the booth quietly talking to his Dad and brother. Their daughter was no longer with them and now resided at the counter with ED, Ralph, and Bob. Her Aunt and Uncle had gone outside and she was pretty sure there was a heated argument going on somewhere out of eyesight of the window. How could she had been so stupid and not tell Dean last night? All she had to do was say 'I work at Claire's. Please don't show up there until I think this over', but no. Now her Aunt and Uncle knew Dean was in town and with the two women who just left being the biggest gossips everyone in town would soon know. That's what she got for being a single teenage mom in small town America.

Watching the three Winchester's she had a hard time believing what she remembered about John. He had taken Dean out of her life and remembered the heated argument him and her father had gotten in to, but he had been nothing but nice to her since their phone call last night. Had the man just changed or was she not remembering things correctly? Not that it mattered. The three of them would be moved on by the end of the week. Why did the thought of that hurt her so much?

She didn't know Dean anymore. He had changed at least in looks so much since he was thirteen and it was all in a good way. Before he had been cute and now…wow. She could come up with a lot of words to describe how he looked now, but none of them paid true justice to just how gorgeous he had become. Faith made a frustrating sound. She was thinking like a pathetic teenager. That's what got her in this mess in the first place!

Dean leaned forward on his elbows and kept his voice low as he talked to his father across the table. "I spend a little time with the Sheriff and maybe I can find out some stuff about the case."

John shook his head. "I don't like you being alone with him."

Dean smirked. "Don't worry. I won't let him con me into a shotgun wedding."

"Why would he do that?" Sam was still playing catch up and it didn't help that the older two Winchesters wouldn't tell him anything. "I'm not a kid. If something's going on with Dean I need to know."

"Your right." John handed Sam some money. "Go pay the check."

Sam rolled his eyes and stormed away from the booth.

"I'm going to drop Sam off at the library to do some research on the town. Just don't do anything to tip off the Sheriff." John got out of the booth.

"What em I? An amateur?"

His Dad didn't respond and after Sam paid the two of them left. Dean watched them get into his Dad's pick up and drive off. Faith's Aunt and Uncle returned to the diner and the Aunt picked up Faith's daughter from the stole she sat on. "Faith, we need to be going." The tone of her voice was not a good one and the look Dean saw her give him would send a normal boy his age running. Luckily he wasn't any normal teenager and responded back with a cocky smirk.

Faith walked out of the kitchen and caught the smirk Dean had given her Aunt. The things that boy did to her… Damn it! "I'm ready." She looked at Dean. "I'll talk to you later." Her Aunt grabbed her arm gently and pulled her out of the diner.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You can leave your car here. I'll drop you off later." The Sheriff paid his bill and left.

"Bye, Dean." ED said from the counter.

"Later, guys." Dean got out of the booth and followed the Sheriff. Dean got in the passenger seat of the cruiser and buckled his seat belt without waiting for the Sheriff to tell him. This was the first time he had ever ridden in the front seat of one these. He instantly knew the backseat would be funner. It's easier to annoy the cops when you're sitting behind them.

The Sheriff started the car and pulled into traffic. "You're not running off with my nieces."

Dean looked at him. "Don't plan on it. I'm not here to cause trouble. I don't even want Faith to tell her I'm her Dad. It wouldn't be fair to her since I'm leaving in a weeks time."

"What are you here for than?"

"Just passing through. We move around a lot." Dean knew the cover story he planned on using. It was the same one they told Faith years ago, but he just didn't feel like saying all of it.

The Sheriff watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. "I know a couple of places that are hiring right now. The works just for a short time, so it works with the way your Dad up and moves with no notice."

"Thanks. I'll talk to my Dad about it."

The man nodded. "The first job is construction at the High School. Speaking of which when did you graduate?"

"Got my GED last year."

"Do you have any work experience?" Dean looked like he could do hard work, but with what Faith had said about his job being to take care of his younger brother he wasn't sure.

"Garage, salvage yard, construction, was a mall security guard once, Uuuuhhh." Dean silently ran all his various jobs that were legal through his head. "Worked in a mine, video store clerk, stock room at a grocery store…"

"Okay I think I got it." The Sheriff said, interrupting the teenager. "If works not the problem than why do you move a lot?"

Time to pull a lie out of his ass. "Ever since my Moms death my Dads been moving us around. He wants to settle down, but I think he just can't because of what happened."

The Sheriff nodded. "I can't stop you from seeing Faith or Kat, but if you hurt them I will have every cop in the United States looking for you."

"Got it." Dean wanted to get the subject changed and knew this would be a good time to bring up the murders. "I heard on the news about the disappearances recently. Think the families were just skipping the rent?"

"That's a possibility. Were still looking in to it."

"Sheriff." A voice said from the radio. "I'm out at the Lavan place. I think you need to get out here."

The Sheriff responded. "I'll be right there." He turned the car around. "Want me to drop you off back at your car or is it okay if we just head out there?"

"It sounded important. You better just head there."

The sheriff car headed outside of town.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Lavan place was located outside of town. The house was nice looking and had a swingset in the front yard. A police car was parked in the yard near it and in the driveway was a minivan. The Sheriff pulled up behind it and they saw the back window was shot out of the van. Both Dean and the Sheriff got out of the car, but the Sheriff signaled to Dean to stay back. The older man walked up to the back of the van and looked in it. Glass was strewn across the inside. Nothing else. He looked towards the house. "Dean, stay out side." He headed inside.

Dean looked at the van than turned each way to see what was around. To his left was the swing set, to the right a detached garage and behind him nothing but the road and corn. He turned back to the van and walked around it. With the exception of the broken window nothing else was wrong. Dean headed for the garage. Gun shots inside the house caused him to pause and head back to the sheriff's car. He yanked open the drivers door and poped the trunk. He slammed the door shut as he ran back towards the trunk and hoped there was another weapon in there. More shots rang out and he heard yelling. Dean pushed open the trunk and found what he wanted. A shotgun and box of rounds. He loaded the shotgun quickly and shoved extra shells into his pockets before he took off into the house. What he found was a blood bath. The living room was covered in blood. Dean brought the shotgun up and moved as the trained soldier he was towards the back of the house. He heard no more gun shots. That didn't mean the threat was passed though. He kept his guard up. He almost fired when the sheriff's deputy ran into the hall in front of him.

"Don't shoot!" The man yelled in a panic. Dean could see the multiple wounds on him, but couldn't tell what they were from.

Dean didn't lower the shotgun. "Where's the Sheriff?"

"It got him! We have to get out of here!" The man's eyes widened and he raised his own gun. Dean noticed the gun was aimed at something behind him and turned quickly. A black cloud filled everything that had been behind him. "It won't stop!" The man yelled just before he fired. Dean felt the first bullet just miss him and he dropped to the ground as more fired over him. The black mass charged at the Sheriff's deputy, moving over Dean. Something that felt like hands moved over the back of Dean's head, neck, back, ass, and the back of his legs as the mass moved over his body. He heard the Sheriff's deputy screaming and knew it got him. The black mass began to completely smother him and he felt soft hands touching his face. The mass touched his amulet that was pressed between his chest and the floor…

Just like how it came it was gone. No sign of the mass had been there was gone. The only remains that anything had ever happened at the house was Dean's naked, except for his amulet, unconceis body that laid on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favored and alerted the story. Also thanks to Shaz44 whose message inspired me to try to exorcise my writer's block.**

**BrokenAngel1753-LOL Sorry for leaving the chapter like that and taking more than a year to update. I've had really bad writer's block, but it seems to have lifted now.**

**This Chapter might seem weird to everyone. I can't remember exactly what I had planned, but I have a couple later chapters already done so this is the outcome of what my mind formed from them.**

**Once again I DISCLAIMER that I do not own Supernatural. I only own the made ups in this story.  
**

CHAPTER 5

The door opening and letting in the sounds from the world outside broke the silence that the father and son had going. John was sitting at the table looking over the information Sam had provided from library while Sam was sitting on the bed doing research of his own. As Dean, dressed as he had been before entering the house, entered he could see it looked to be homework. "I don't know if I have good news or bad news."

John looked at him. "Go ahead."

Dean turned a chair at the table around backwards and sat in it. "The families were found. One had a family emergency and had to leave. The other was just skipping out on the rent. There's no hunt here."

John glanced down at the research. "That's good. I'll call Bobby and see if he knows of another hunt."

"So were staying for a few days?" Dean sounded hopeful.

It almost made John want to smile. "Yes. Give you a chance to see Kat."

Sam slammed the book he was reading shut. "You two can't keep going on talking like I'm not here! I want to know what's going on." Seeing the dismissing look coming from his Dad Sam turned pleading eyes towards Dean. "Please, Dean. Why are you two being so secretive?"

Dean smirked at his brainy little brother. It made him proud to see just how smart he was turning out. "Dad's not telling you anything because its not his to tell."

John would have told Sam he didn't need to know what was going on, but he didn't want to kill Dean's good mood by getting in a fight with his youngest son right now. "I'm gunna check out the local bar. Stay put." John grabbed his keys and left Dean to handle this.

Sam's curiosity turned to anger at his Dad once again treating him like a little kid. He glanced down at his home school book and the rebellious side of him just wanted to forget his homework and find someone to hang out with, but the Sam that one day wanted to leave this all behind couldn't do that. Instead he tried to next best thing to complete rebellion. "Can we go to a movie?" He asked his brother.

"No. Faith is one of my ex-girlfriends. Not a word Sam." That got a smile out of the fourteen-year-old. "She got pregnant. Kat's my daughter."

Sam looked to be doing that math in his head. "Dean, you would have been…"

"I know how old we were." He said interrupting Sam. Dean glanced at the door and really hoped his Dad had gone to a bar and was not listening. "Thing is, Sam, we never did anything. We were too busy babysitting you."

Sam snorted in disbelief. "Dean, I know about your sex life. I'm the one who found the box of condoms in the back of the Impala and they have to be yours. If not I'm going to need therapy."

Dean waved off the comment. Of course they were his. "Think about it. Why would I lie?"

"Because…Because…Okay I got nothing." Sam moved to the end of the bed. "How is that possible? Are you sure…Kat's yours?"

"It's just something we've both always known." Dean wasn't sure how to put it, so he went with the cliché. "The feelings hard to explain. I suspect it had something to do with what Dad was hunting at that time. I've been researching it since Dad made us leave, but I haven't found anything to explain what happened."

"That just shows how bad a Father he is!" Sam went off topic as his anger rose again. "How could he force you to leave her if you wanted to stay?"

"I don't know. I think there was more to it than what I remember." Dean shrugged. "It's in the past, Sam. Our lives revolve too much around one event. We don't need to make something Dad did another."

The younger teenager never backed down on a fight about their Father. His feelings on what his Dad made them do had been well known over the years and no matter how much he saw the fighting hurting his older brother he just couldn't stop. Secretly he liked seeing Dean hurt, but didn't understand why. Dean had never done anything to him, besides the normal older brother stuff, to make him hate him. Sam wasn't even sure if he loved him. In reality he wasn't sure if he loved or even liked anyone. Seeing Dean now with confusion written all over him Sam still didn't feel any of those towards his older brother, but he still choose to back down. Why would he if he didn't feel anything? He was just as confused, as Dean seemed. "I can help you find out."

Dean's lips got a lopsided smirk. "Thanks, Sam, but I can find it out on my own. Both of us looking might alert Dad and I never told him the truth on what happened." Dean looked at the clock. "Gotta go meet up with Faith, Sammy. Do your homework and be good until Dad gets back. I'll take you to meet Kat before we leave, but her and I have to talk out some things first." Dean stood up from the chair and just to annoy his little brother he ruffled his hair on his way to the door.

Sam turned to crawl back up to where his schoolbooks were when he spotted the information on the area and disappearances that he had gotten for their Dad. "Hey, Dean, are you sure there's nothing going on?"

Dean had his hand on the doorknob to leave when the kid spoke. "Positive, Sam. I was with the Sheriff when he found out. Nothings wrong. Everything's good. Just be glade nothing happened to those people." He opened the door and left.

Sam listened for the roar of the Impala to fade far enough away before he got off the bed and grabbed his room key. His Dad may believe Dean, but Sam felt the Sheriff was wrong. It was time to talk to some of the locals himself.

* * *

John had gone to the nearest bar, but not to do what his sons thought he was going to. The bars only pay phone was busy when he arrived making him really wish he had one of those cell phone things that Dean had insisted on getting. John waited impatiently near the phone, but the woman on it didn't seem to be willing to end her conversation anytime soon. He knew what would happen if he stayed so he went back outside and headed towards the downtown area, hoping to find another one. The downtown was steadily busy, but no one paid the rough looking man any more attention than a passing glance. He didn't even get any nods, which was not surprising to him. Few small town people weren't suspicious of strangers. The whole atmosphere of the town wasn't the friendliest; he wasn't sure if they meant him to leave or not.

The only pay phone on main was out of order, but he remembered the diner they had breakfast in this morning had one, so he headed that way. The place was still open and the three men from this morning still sitting at the counter when he entered. There was a new waitress at the counter; like the others she didn't seem to hate nor want John around. The three older gentlemen were quieter this time and spoke quietly among themselves even though it appeared that they didn't notice John's entrance. The brown haired man was beginning to get the feel of something wrong. He went straight for the payphone. He put some change in and dialed a number he had burned into his memory. "Hey, Bobby, It's John." He said as soon as his old friend picked up. "We got nothing here. Have you picked up on anything that we could help with?" He glanced at the waitress, now watching him, and turned his back to the rest of the room. "Something that would put us on the road ASAP."

"I'm sure I have something." Papers could be heard rattling on Bobby's end. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you later." Out the window John saw the Impala drive passed and soon after that Sammy hurrying down the street. "Damn it. Can't they listen just once?"

Bobby chuckled knowing whom he meant. "Where are you at any ways?"

"Parctus Michigan. We thought we had something, but everything turned up."

"Probably for the bes…I know that name. Hang on, John." It sounded like Bobby had put the phone down and John waited for the second time that day. He heard the diner's door open and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ed, Ralph, and Bob leaving. The three men stopped in front of the window nearest the payphone as Bob fixed his hair using the windows reflection. John picked up a few stray words from Bob about having a hot date with a widower tonight and that he wished he would have thought about getting some Viagra. John hoped Dean would live to be that vulgar at that age. He could see how his oldest child could have hit it off quickly with the three men. They seemed to finally notice him and waved through the window, which he returned. It was that moment he saw the rings each of them wore. Bobby returned to the phone as they walked away. "Are you sure everyone turned up okay?"

"According to Dean. He was with the Sheriff when he found out. Sam found out through town records that a lot of houses are abandoned, more than a small town should have." John tried to see where the three men had gone, but they were out of sight. "What did you find?"

"There's not much on the town." Bobby answered. "I have a journal here of a hunter who was killed in the area in the late eighteen hundreds. It doesn't say much. He was hunting something there, but it doesn't say what. His last entry he said he had to check out the land."

John swore under his breath and grew agitated because this news meant he couldn't leave just yet. "One of Dean's old friends lives here. She remembers him and if we stay I don't know what's going to happen."

"No matter how much you want to keep your boys close to keep them safe Dean's a man now, John. You can't stop him from doing what he wants. Just remember he's changed since Chicago. Whatever happened there he seems to believe hunting is his destiny more now than he did before."

"I don't think that…" The automated voice came on the line telling him to deposit more money. He did. "It's Faith. She still has the kid and Dean's met her."

"You need to stay out of that. Dean will do what he feels is right and your just going to have to let him do that. Don't let your hard head make you do something stupid."

"I'll do what I have to." John growled growing agitated. "If you come up with anything else on the town call Dean's cell phone." He hung up the pay phone and left the diner to get his truck and find his boys.


End file.
